Superhero School-Korxar and Gaals oven pair
*Together acting as passageway |owners=*Superhero School *Korxar and Gaals |era=NoHead era }} A pair of ovens formed a passage between Superhero School and Korxar and Gaals, a Dark shop in Cynicism Alley. The ovens allowed objects placed in one oven to appear in the other. This is because the ovens' intense radioactive waves ward off the waves generated by cells imbibed with mutantry, ideally breaking any defensive powers during the transportation process. The passage was successfully used to transport several NoHeads from Korxar and Gaals into Superhero School, hence commencing the Attack on Superhero School. Description The two objects are large grey metallic ovens. One of the things that is stressed over and over is that Superhero School, much like the MBH, cannot be accessed via Teleportation. Additionally, it is mentioned that there are electronic defense systems preventing entrance via any means save the gates, which can only be opened by teachers. The ovens are a way around this protection that has not as yet been guarded against. Another aspect is that one can fly while inside, disregarding of any protective systems of the area, as Alex Mathers managed to escape the limbo of the two ovens with his powers and back into Superhero School. History The oven was obviously not known for the danger it represented, as the faculty never removed it from the premises. No one seemed to know it was linked to a second oven in the shop of Korxar and Gaals. using the oven ]] In 1994, a bully shoved Alex Mathers headfirst into the oven within the kitchens of Superhero Schoo. Mathers eventually escaped and was found in a toilet's u-bend by Bethany Donner. Mathers revealed the previously unknown powers of the ovens to Donner. Donner used what she learned about the oven's powers to her advantage. When Mr. Stupid NoHead commanded Donner to assassinate Hayden, Donner decided to use the ovens to allow NoHeads into the school to assist her. Inside the kitchen, Donner would spend the entire school year in repairing, after coaxing Gaal with death threats for instructions and assistance; she also ordered Gaal not to sell the counterpart oven in store, and just keep it safe. Repairing it seems to be very difficult and taxing on Donner's behalf, as she became increasingly neglectful in her schoolwork, duties, and activities, with her even losing confidence in success from time to time in that he attempted other crude methods of assassination that failed. Working off of Gaal's instructions instead of allowing the proprietor see the damage first hand also hampered the progress, as Gaal mentioned earlier. However, she eventually succeeded in 1995, and allowed a group of NoHeads — Mr and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead, Nolan Giles, Mrs. Twisted NoHead, Mr. Dire NoHead II, Officer Thorno, Mr. Execrable NoHead, and Augustus Salt — to enter Superhero School through the Korxar & Gaals oven, in order to accomplish her mission. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Appliances Category:Attack on Superhero School Category:Consumable processing and storage Category:Mutated objects Category:Plot to assassinate Hayden Category:Transportation Category:Disappearances